


Memories that Fade like Photographs

by VixFeetUnder (torieamccallxx)



Category: Gilmore Girls, The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, i just wanted to make a fic where GG and the Resident were in the same universe.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torieamccallxx/pseuds/VixFeetUnder
Summary: What if, after Logan and Rory said goodbye, he got out? Got out of his engagement, out from under his fathers scrutiny and changed his name, relocated. What if he became a doctor, with a special soft spot for children.but most importantly,what happens when someone from his previous life shows up in his ER?(title credit: All Time Low)
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Memories that Fade like Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically, I was watching the Resident and decided to write this. It's basically, what if GG and The Resident were in the same universe, and how did Logan Huntzberger come to be known as Conrad Hawkins. Takes place 5 years after the final four words in AYITL because time isn't real.
> 
> also i'm sorry these are short. I'm still trying to be able to type properly after a hand injury

It happened almost so fast he couldn’t comprehend it. Thirty eight year old female, car crash with collision on drivers side, possibly broken bones and concussion, but she was responsive and  _ did not want to be here.  _ As soon as he saw her, he knew her and memories of five years ago in New Hampshire that he’d repressed came rushing back. He felt like he was 23 again and he had just been rejected for the first time. His heart racing as he took information from the paramedics, thankful for the nurse that was writing everything down; oh my god, was he having a panic attack? He hadn’t had one in years, is this how they always felt? He tried to control his breathing as he ordered all of the usual tests. 

He didn’t know how, but managed to only say one or two words within ear shot of the patient, until he had the results and had to talk to her. 

“Alright, Ms. Gilmore, I’ve requested an orthopedic consult because while your arm is a nondisplaced fracture, your leg is going to require surgery. Not at all uncommon in an accident of your type. Sorry that you’re stuck with us for a little while longer.” he said. He tried to change his tone of voice, but he was sure she saw right through him. She stared at him, not saying anything until he started to walk away.    
  


“Tell me one thing, how the hell did you end up a doctor, Huntzberger” she was mad, he could tell. It’d been five years of dodging her calls and emails. He sighed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, Ms. Gilmore. Now if you’d excuse me, I have other patients” with that, he walked out of the door to write her admission paperwork. 

\-----------------

He was standing at the nurses station in the ER when she came in. He could hear her heels clicking on the tile floor, followed by the sound of tennis shoes almost skipping behind her. In short, he heard her before he saw her. How the hell were all of the Gilmores in Atlanta. 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for my daughter. Rory Gilmore, well she’s probably under Lorelai Gilmore in the system. She was in a car accident.” She told him. 

“TR 8, she’s in with the orthopedic surgeon right now. Dr. Hawkins, you must be Mrs. Gilmore.” Yes, he was playing stupid. “And who is this?” 

“My name is Zora Emily Gilmore” the young girl told him. “Is my Mommy okay?” His heart dropped. Mommy. He looked her up and down. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Well fuck him sideways. 

“Your mom is gonna be fine. She has a broken arm and her leg needs surgery. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you, cmon” He led the pair to Rory’s room. Half smiling when the little girl squealed “Mommy!” and crawled into the bed with her. “I’ll let you know when upstairs is ready for you, Ms. Gilmore. I’m just gonna catch your mom up.” He motioned for Lorelai to follow him, leading her to the conference room, grabbing her a fresh cup of coffee.

“You know, Lorelai, I can hear you thinking” he said. “And I’ll explain it to you, if you’ll let me.” 


End file.
